Queen of 8 Legs
Queen of 8 Legs is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Stephen Perry, it originally aired on November 8, 1985. Official Summary Disguising himself as an exquisite and helpless Diamondfly, Mumm-Ra entices Lion-O into the monstrous domain of Spidera, Queen of Eight Legs. Spidera entraps Lion-O and Snarf in her web. In the process, Lion-O loses the Sword. The other ThunderCats try to free them and are immobilized one by one though not before Tygra seizes the fallen Sword and throws it to Snarf. With great effort, Snarf frees his powerful tail from his cocoon prison, catches the Sword and flicks it to Lion-O. Lion-O bursts his bonds and inspires the ThunderCats to free themselves. They concentrate all their powers on Spidera and destroy her. Official Moral The ThunderCats enter into a Kingdom of Webs, where the evil of deception and the entanglements, which follow, are represented. Mumm-Ra uses deception to try and entrap Lion-O in the domain of frenzy, hate and rage. But an honest awareness of what is happening allows Snarf, Lion-O and the other ThunderCats to break the bonds of deception. Sometimes we succumb to the lure of deceit as an easy way out of difficult situations. We may deny we have uncomfortable feelings of envy or anger towards someone and try to disguise our feelings. Or we may deny we have done something wrong and misrepresent what happened to friends, parents, or authorities. When something like this happens and we chose to be deceitful and dishonest we find, like the Kingdom of Webs, our entanglements growing larger and larger, since deception has a way of expanding. To maintain our story, we must lie more and more to others and ourselves and gradually we feel trapped and guilty. The only real solution to situations like this is to be honest and own up to feelings or our actions both to others and ourselves. Then we can deal with the reality of the situation and resolve it rather than covering up. And in doing so, we are relieved of the burden of lying and the entanglements and guilt it creates. Digging within ourselves for honesty and perseverance, like Snarf did, can lead us back to a state of openness and harmony with others. Story Deep in the heart of the Black Pyramid, the force of darkness Nemesis informs Mumm-Ra that the Kingdom of Webs has a new queen, Spidera. Mumm-Ra quickly hatches a plot to use Spidera to help him eliminate the ThunderCats. Mumm-Ra takes on the guise of a Diamondfly so that he may lure the feline heroes into his trap. The Diamondfly then heads towards Cats Lair and, pretending to be a damsel in distress, uses a hypnotic bright light to lead Lion-O deep into the forest. Before the Diamondfly can lead Lion-O into the Kingdom of Web, Snarf arrives at the scene at snaps Lion-O out of the Diamondfly's trance. Using the Sword of Omens, Lion-O reveals Diamondfly's true form, but before he can do anything else, one of Spidera's minions ensnares Snarf in its web and pulls him underground. Lion-O pursues them and ends up in Spidera's lair. Before Lion-O can free his loyal nursemaid, Spidera makes her grand entrance. Lion-O manages to use the sword to call the other ThunderCats just before Spidera knocks the trusty blade out of his hands and traps him in one of her massive cobwebs, rendering him immobile. Driving the ThunderTank, The other ThunderCats burst onto the scene shortly. Despite all their efforts, one-by-one they are all ensnared by Spidera in her webs. Tygra only manages to grab the Sword of Omens and fling it to Snarf who then throws it towards Lion-O. Lion-O succeeds in breaking free of Spidera's web, as do the other ThunderCats. They attack the massive arachnid with their combined power and defeat her by burying her under a huge pile of rocks. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Neither WilyKit nor WilyKat are in this episode. They are only mentioned in the end by Cheetara. * The Mutants are also absent from this episode. * The entire sequence showing Cheetara avoiding Spidera's web attack while running at top speed is actually reused animation from the opening title of the show. * This is the second episode in which Mumm-Ra invokes the force of darkness known as Nemesis. The first time he did this was in the episode "The Doomgaze". Goofs * While he is trapped in Spidera's web, Lion-O waits for the Sword of Omen to be flung to him, even though he can easily summon it to his hands, as he has done so on many occasions. * At the end of the episode when Cheetara is laughing, the tuft of hair around her right ear appears and disappears constantly. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots 32 QueenOf8Legs1.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs2.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs3.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs4.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs5.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs6.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs7.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs8.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs9.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs10.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs11.jpg 32 QueenOf8Legs12.jpg External Links *Queen of 8 Legs on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Stephen Perry Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)